The Cherry Way
by Rhysaire
Summary: Toushirou never thought his Niece Imperial first Squad Captian Sakura would be spending an extended amount of time in the Seireitei, but she is..and the reason Ichigo Kurosaki. Her assignment? To study the Substitute soul reaper...craziness ensues.
1. 1 Assignment Ichigo Kurosaki

She fought the urge to sigh as she sat there in the grand hall. Her white fuku with soft cherry blossom's on the sleeves and pant legs, was comfortable at least. robes and pants loose fitting but comfortable, over her right should and going down to her left hip was a golden sash with a soft ruby clasp holding it there. Over her white robes she wore a long sleeveless orbi falling down to the floor about her, around her upper arm was a golden sash with a flower like broach the symbol for '1' eteched into the center of the flower. Her Zanpakuto rested against her back. Short snow white hair cut short to fall about her chin, long whisps of hair that fell down past her shoulders and short bangs. Wrapped around the whisps high up in her hair were beaded chains falling down, with a small crystalin sakura flower every third bead. She had powder blue eyes. Going down the rows on either side of the large dias's was the other tweleve squad captians.

Kouji Hamana across from her, his light purple hair pulled up in a spikey pony tail, his eyes closed at the moment and smiling as if he had the cats meow. Next to her was Ryuojin Shinsai, short black hair and cool gray eyes he was kneeling there looking bored at everything including this. Of course there was not a time when he didn't look bored. Shui Homura the captian of squad four with her pink hair and light blue eyes stared at the world as if she was enjyoing some private joke and perhaps she was, then there was Shin Maki, Subaru Minamori, and Yuu Wantabe Where lined up there going along the way. That was the in the order as listed squad captians 2 thru 7. Ko Ran was sleeping as he was kneeling there which was not so unsual. That made eight. Mina Abara was the captian of squad nine, Li, Rin, and Gin Hoshimoto made up ten, eleven and tweleve. All related they where annoying to deal with on a good day let alone a bad.

She looked over as the doors to the grand hall opened and in walked two people. One she knew well, had known she she was a child and would continue to know even if she was not a Imperial Soul Reaper. His white hair and teal eyes where enough alone to catch anyone attention. He was Toushirou Hitsugaya, with his Vice-captian Rangiku Matsumoto, and with him was Byakuya Kuchiki, and his Vice-captian Renji Abarai. The four walked down the long hallway towards the Dias's that was covered in hanging silks. No one, not even the Imperial Shinigami looked upon Enma. He remained where he was behind the silken curtains away from view. They served him, doing his bidding, although this was one of those rare times when the Shinigami of the Seiretei. Although they lived in the same area, often they did not see each other and things where left to them when problems arose in the Seiretei. The white and crimson robes of the Imperial gaurd that sat there where a sharp contrast to those of the black that where traditional Shinigami.

She listened as she heard or rather felt the voice of Enma and turned her head to look at the four.

"Do you know why you have been summoned here today?" She asked and fell silent.

"Yes." Byakuya answered and it was true that they did, they would have been told.

They had been summoned here concerning the Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo. More to the point, why when there seemed to be ilregularties that this young man's name kept popping up.

"Then begin." Kouji said and they did, Byakuya informing them about Kurosaki Ichigo.

"It has been decided." Shui spoke from her place. "WE will leave the castle, and meet with this Kurosaki Ichigo and determine for ourselves the worth of this young man."

"Of course." Byakuya said and bowed. "We will prepare a warm welcome for you, as well as making sure that Kurosaki is present for your arrival."

She stood alone, understanding that she was to go ahead and prepare the way, after all she was the first captian, it was her job to make sure that things went smoothly there for a safe arrival. It was the job of the other court captians and there squads to ensure Enma's safe journey. Of course Squad one would remain there and protect the castle.

"Captian Hitsugaya." Li spoke. "Will be joining you for the return trip as well as meeting with this Kurosaki to determine wither or not allowing him to be close to us is a wise decision."

"Understood, and we humbly accept the compnay of Captian Hitsugaya, we will make certain that she feels the welcome that we wish you to recieve Your Excellency."

"We will arrive before the fall turns to winter." Gin said and then the room fell silent, and went dark. The remaining captians dissappeared with the Dias's and the only one in the room with them was Captian Hitsugaya. Together they walked out and into the streets and the doors to the Imperial palace closed and the castle once again dissappeared.

She stepped out and yawned stretching. Then looked over and smiled faintly.

"Ice cream." She said walking down the path.

"Hmm?" Byakuya said puzzled.

"Ice cream." She turned. "I'd love to try it, so I think I'm going to head to the human realm for a bit."

"Your supposed to be getting things ready here for.."

"You're way too uptight. First of all it's early spring. And Lord Enma will not be arriving until the winter comes. And believe it or not I'm quiet capable of doing my job and it does not take me this long to do it. Part of my being here remember is to weigh Ichigo Kurosaki as a person and determine if he is worth of being in Lord Enma's pressence."

The four fell quiet and she smiled. "So now that that's settled I'm going to earth and getting some ice cream, are you coming Uncle Toushirou?"

"No, I still have work to do." Toushirou said not even looking at her.

"Mauh~" Rangiku pipped up. "You haven't seen her in years the least you can do is spend an afternoon with her."Come on, stop being such a fuddy duddy."

Rangiku laughed as she linked her arms with both Toushirou and Sakura then began to drag them off, with Toushirou protesting the entire time about having work to do. Byakuya watched them go a moment before looking to Renji and nodding watching as he left to follow them and notify Ichigo that he would be needed before long in the spirit world. There where cermimonies to be prepared for, traditions to be upheld. All of that took time and Sakura was more interested in ice cream it would be a wonder if they managed to get anything down right in the end.

~*~

Once on the earth they were all in normal clothes, a t-shirt and shorts for Sakura, as well as Rangiku and Toushirou. She leaned on the counter and looked at the different varieties of ice cream the small parlor had to offer. There was a vanilla, a chocolate, and strawberry to name a few. Then there where ones that caught her attention. She wondered what a Chunky Monkey was or a Runway Cherry Explosion. Some of them sounded like something so very strange and she tipped her head.

"Anything you like?" Rangiku asked her and she tipped her head to look up at the taller Shinigami and giggled.

"Strawberries. But...I don't know if I want just a strawberry icecream." She said.

"You might enjoy Chocolate covered strawberry wonderland." The guy behind the counter said smiling at her.

"Really?" Sakura asked and he held out a small spoon.

"Here try it."

Sakura took the offered spoon and tried it, the flavors where wonderful. The chocolate was a fun taste, rich and inviting, it melted in the mouth and then there was her strawberries. And the two flavors together where wonderful.

"Yes I like that." She said nodding her head and he gave her a bowl with three large scoops.

"Just a Vanilla cone." Toushirou said and Rangiku sighed.

"Make that a chocolate covered Vanilla cone and a Chunky Monkey bowl for me topped with three cherries and a ton of whipped cream." Rangiku said endulging her sweet tooth.

Sakura giggled and looked around as she waited for them and then walked outside with them and sat down at a table. Looking about she took a deep breath.

"There are times when I wonder what it'd be like to be a normal soul reaper." She mused softly.

"Sakura?" Rangiku said softly. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura looked over at her and smiled shaking her head. "No not really, it's just that we don't get out much unless something like this comes up, then it's a matter of rotation. I lucked out and it was my turn to deal with the preperations outside."

Rangiku looked at her sadly and she smiled shaking her head. "Oh don't get me wrong, it's wonderful being part of the Imperial gaurd." Sakura said as she played with her ice cream and then felt a hand wrap around hers looking up she watched as Rangiku gave her a sisterly smile.

"Well then, when we're not working on making sure the events go well for this winter, we'll have to make sure you have fun while your out here too."

Sakura smiled weakly then looked down. "There isn't time for it, not really I got upset with Captian Kuchiki, but in truth I should be working right now, ironing out every little detail."

Toushirou looked at her as she looked at him then he shook his head. "I will work on things in the Soul Society."

"No offense Captian Hitsugaya." Renji said as he walked up with Ichigo, and the others. "But My captian is already handling that. He feels that Sakura being here getting to know Ichigo here would be better off then spending the bulk of the time over there."

"Oh, but." Sakura said and Ichigo shook his head.

"It's fine, you can stay at my place, and of course there's the isuse of going to school." Ichigo said as he stood there.

"Oh look that works out just fine then. You'll be staying with Strawberry and his family what better way to get to know him?"

Toushirou started chocking on his icecream at those words his mind going somewhere with that that he didn't want it going, not now not ever this was his beloved neice even if he didn't quiet know how to handle being around her.

"Easy there Toushirou." Ichigo said as he thrumped Toushirou on the back, to keep him form chocking on his icecream.

"That's Captian Hitsugaya to you." Toushirou said in a irrated tone to Ichigo.

"Not, to be overly confusing or anything but we've had this slight issue we've been discussing on our way here." Uryu said and Toushirou looked over at him.

"How do we address the two of you when your both Captian Hitsugaya?"

Sakura tipped her head and smiled getting up out of her seat and walking over to him. "Your a Quincy." She said as she walked around him not ignoring the question but trying to think of the best possible answer.

"Yes." Uryu said not happy thinking that she was avoiding the question that he had possed to them.

"Cool, I'd love to see you form an arrow sometime." She said innocently then turned and looked at Ichigo then her Uncle. "To be honest Ichigo is part of the Seiretei Soul Reapers, or the black robed. Which means that Uncle Toushirou is still Captian to him. And while by all rights my title and rank should be observed If I'm to fully understand who Ichigo Kurosaki is..." She looked back at him and folded her hands behind her back. Smiling as if she had the best idea ever and to her it was.

"Then Sakura works just fine."

Ichigo nodded. "Great now that that's settled, we have to get you enrolled."

"All of that has been forwarded to Kisuke. He's handling that so no need to worry about the school and such." Sakura said and chuckled then stretched.

"I need to get headed back. Now that your with Ichigo you should be fine." Toushirou said as he stood and turned to go. He supposed it was a testament to how much he trusted Ichigo that he was allowing him around her like this.

Ichigo watched both Rangiku and Toushirou go, as well as Renji after saying he'd check up on them later. Then looked down at her and shook his head. She was tiny like Ruki and while a part of him felt bad about it, he was going to stick her in the closet as long as Rukia didn't plan on spending a lot of time down here on earth as well he'd be fine. Taking her back to the house he snuck her in and sighed pointing to the closet. Orhime and the others said they'd back up later which was fine with him.

"You'll be sleeping there." He said and she peeked in.

"Hmm, cozy.." She said softly.

"So your not a normal Soul Reaper?" He asked and she laughed.

"Oh goodness no." She turned to face him. "I am an Imperial Soul Reaper." She said turning to face him. " Taicho Ichi Hitsugaya Sakura." She said nodding her head. "But as we discussed. Sakura works just fine."

Ichigo turned at the sound of his sisters coming up the stairs and heard them getting closer, lifting Sakura up he shoved her into the closet as gently as possible and closed the door then opened his room door.

"Hey Karin something wrong?" He asked her.

"Besides you getting weirder and weirder Ichigo?" Karin asked. "Yuzu wanted me to let you know dinner is ready and Dad is waiting for you down stairs."

"No thanks I'm skipping dinner tonight. Tell Yuzu thanks for me though." He said and closed the door to a protest of Ichigo tell her yourself. And nothing after moment but the thudding down the steps.

He heard the door slide open and Sakura peeked out. "Your family doesn't know I'm here do they?"

"No, they don't." Ichigo said looking at her. "It's easier that way."

"Kurosaki..." She mused. "What is your dads name?" She asked and he answered.

"Isshin." He said and she fell out of the closet landing on the floor with a soft thud. Laughing a warm sweet musical sound as she curled up there.

"I fail to see the humor in this." Ichigo said.

"You don't know?" She asked after a moment and whipped the tears away.

"Know what?" Ichigo asked.

"Kurosaki Isshin is an Shinigami Captian. A soul Reaper, or rather ex, no wonder your skills are so strong. You where born with the blood of an active soul reaper running thru you." She said smiling.

"I'm going kill him." Ichigo said and stood then paused. He hadn't ever told his father that he was a soul reaper although it made him wonder how much his father did know and simply let go.


	2. 2 Shingami and Shinseina?

"I'm going to kill him..." Ichigo said and stood then paused. He hadn't ever told his father that he was a soul reaper although it made him wonder how much his father did know and simply let go.

Sakura climbed out of the closet and walked over so that she was sitting in the window having no idea that she was mirroring her Uncle's favorite place to sit when he was visiting Ichigo.

"I suppose you have questions." She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah about this other type of Soul Reaper..." Ichigo said and she smiled.

"Three." She said looking at him. "There are three levels of soul reaper. The first is the Crimson Gaurd, which you have probably never seen and never will see. There nickname is the blood gaurd." She shook her head. " There Fuku's are crimson red and there Zanpakuto's are more then often frayed. They don't play very well with others." She shook her head, while holding up her hand, one finger extended and then the second one went up.

"The second group is the Seiretei Shinigami, or soul reaper." She said and smiled. "Your class of soul reaper. The Gotei 13, or thirteen court squads, also an Imperial court squad that protects all of the Seiretei and the Mortal realm keeping the eternal balance between the spirits, establishing the ranks going from your average soul reaper not much above the crimson all the way up to captian rank or just below a Puree."

Ichigo nodded. "So I'm among the Seiretei Soul Reapers?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. From what I hear you are Captian level. Even though you don't hold an offical postion among the Seiretei?" Sakura asked and Ichigo shrugged.

"I can go Ban-kai." He said and giggled.

"We'll have to duel sometime. I would love to see your Ban-kai Ichigo, in exchange if you'd like I'll show you mine." Sakura said smiling.

Ichigo flet himself smile and nod. "Sure we'll have to do that some time." Her smile was getting to him it was infectous it was as if nothing got to her.

"But alas I digress, the third and final is the Imperial Royal Seishin Soul Reapers, or as we are nicknames Puree's. The reason I tend to think is the white robes." She said smiling. "Really we're alot like the Seiretei except we have white robes and some of our skills are by birth...OH and I'm human like you."

Ichigo looked confused. "Huh?"

Sakura giggled. "My Gi-gai. As they call it, well I never actually died. I was born here on earth, to Seishirou and Hana Hitsugaya." She said looking at him. "My my father was Uncle Toushirou's elder brother, and my mother was a Quincy...although I can not use any of the Quincy's skills."

Ichigo grinned. "Really wonder if you're related to Uryu in any way."

Sakura giggled. "Who knows."

Ichigo sat back and took a deep breath. "Renji didn't go over it with me, not really. Why....are you here Sakura, it can't be to study me."

"Oh but it is, more or less." Sakura said softly. "I'm here to learn about you Ichigo Kurosaki, in all the years there has never been a Soul Reaper like you. And Lord Enma has heard of your deeds. He want's to know about you."

"Yeah? How come?" Ichigo asked and she tipped her head.

"Because he has the power to take and make you a full Soul Reaper if you qualify for it. Surely you where told that there are times when someone appears with the skills and proves themselves beyond measure?"

"Yeah, I heard something like that." Ichigo said as he sat there looking at her. "But at the same token I have my far share of strikes against me there."

Sakura giggled. "Boy are you honest." She said looking at him. "Good thing that's not what I'm here to look at." She leaned forwards. "I'm here to learn what lays here Ichigo." She said poking him in the chest. "Who you are, not your strenghts, not your mistakes, those can be noted down on paper. No, I need to learn who you are, not just the facts."

Sakura leaned back. "And for that I need to spend time with you and your friends. It's not something anyone can tell me. Oh sure Rukia Kuchiki could tell me that your a strong warrior and a good fighter, that comes thru in a pinch. But those are facts." She looked at him and smiled. "Facts won't tell me who Kurosaki Ichigo is. What you do yes, but not who you truly are."

Ichigo nodded and looked at her then sat back and nodded his head.

Sakura stood up out of the window on the floor in his room and was about to say something when a yellowish golden thing went flying rambling faster then anyone could understand and Sakura showing incredible speed caught up his pillow and smacked it into the wall hard enough that it hung there for a second showing off the blue plus sign in the back of the stuffed tiger's head.

"Kon!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Wow...she hits hard." Kon said as he pulled himself up off of the floor. "Long slender legs, a delicate hip, and that rack..." the stuffed animal said and then was flying again.

"Kyah!" Sakura cried and her foot came up kicking Kon hard and sending the stuffed animal flying again into another wall and down behind Ichigo's dresser.

"Nice aim." Ichigo said and Sakura stared.

"Did you know your stuffed animal was possessed by a leecherous soul?" Sakura asked looking at him.

Ichigo smirked. "Sort of. Kon is always like that. He's a mod'soul." Ichigo looked over at the dresser where Kon's muffled shouts could be heard. "He's here because there are times when leaving behind my Gi-gai is not a good thing."

Sakura nodded. "I can certainly understand that....I think."

"You think?" Ichigo asked.

"Well...here, I'd have to show you." Sakura said softly looking at him and turning. She stood before Ichigo a moment then took a deep breath and spoke low softly her musical voice a gentle candace as she spoke the soft words.

"_Okiro Zakurakadoguchi_." She said softly.

Ichigo blinked as she seemed to glow for less then a second and an explosion of cherry blossom petals swirled around her falling to his floor and bed, slowly fading away. But her apperance had changed, or at least what she was wearing. She had on an almost solid white fuku, purist white, with soft redish pink cherry blossom petals going a long the sleeves and pant legs, always travling up towards her shoulder or hips. Around her slender waist was the same redish pink in tone sash, he could see a relaxed bow at the back as her golden Orabi settled down about her, the long vest was sleevless with deep silver white markings along the lower hem, a small four point diamond like marking with a circle between each one. White trim and marking on the back, the same symbol he saw on the white vests of the Seiretei captians. Only hers said one. In her hair where pale icy blue beads with a sakura crystal every third bead going down the whisps when he stopped to think about it they were there in her 'gi-gai' state as well. Over her right shoulder and going down towards her left hip was a golden shash held at the shoulder area by a sakura blossom. As if to hold a sword but not sword was there. Wrapped around her slender wrists was a thin golden ribbon, with beads alternating between pale blue and that reddish pink in color every so often going down the length to a beautiful metal fan. The ribbon was long enough that it swept the floor. The fans where in her hands at the moment open, delicate golden latice work with small stones matching the beads interwoven thru it. She lifted one of the fans so that he could see it more clearly.

"This is my Zanpakuto's released state. My Shi-kai. Although I can not close it down." Sakura said looking at him.

Ichigo shook himself he had never seen a prettier look. It was hard to believe that she was a shinigami, even if she was an Puree one.

Sakura looked at him. "Your turn."

"My turn?" Ichigo said looking at her and then shaking his head. "You aren't planning on dueling are you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes her hand glowed as she moved the fan no longer in her hand but dangling hidden away in her sleeve as well as the silken cord and she grabbed his head, seperating him from his 'gi-gai'. She giggled as he stood there looking at her as if she where nuts. He was in his black fuku and the red 'spinal-chain' that held his zanpakuto visable.

"Hmm, out of all the Seireitei's fuku I think I like yours the best." She said as she moved and jumped to the window. "To be honest Ichigo, I don't know my way around town and since it'll be quicker this way."

Ichigo smirked. "A guided tour huh?"

"Yeah something like that." Sakura said smiling and Ichigo paused. "Kon come here."

Kon came up and Ichigo used his 'pass' to seperate the bead from the stuffed animal body and then tossed it down his bodies mouth.

It took only a moment for Kon to reanimate his body and look at him. "Ichigo?"

"Don't get into trouble Kon. I going out for a while." Ichigo said and then they were moving.

"Karakura Town...is interesting." She said looking about and he nodded. "You can say that."

~*~

Toushirou sighed as he looked at the paperwork before him. Things where not going to be easy the next couple of months. Sakura was a sweet girl but that was just it, he was certain she was alot like Orhime and other girls who where only the mortal age of 15 years old. Wanting boyfriends and to play and everything else along those lines. Seishirou had done him no favors by dying and leaving him with Sakura's care. Then there was the fact that his half mortal neice was a Imperial Royal Seishin. He pinched the bridge of his nose and listened to the soft sound of Rangiku's breathing as she napped on the couch in the study with him. Toushirou walked over to the windows and looked out, hands folded behind his back, his silver hair blowing in the breeze as he watched the clouds in the Seiretei pass by. Even Byakuya Kuchiki knew that she was a teenager and could not be counted on to be responsible enough to prepare this properly. If she was capable would he have not left it to her, or at least him? Or was it because she was his only living family left that he was being far too harsh on her?

Toushirou looked at the clouds a moment longer then turned slightly at the sound of Rangiku's voice.

"Captian Hitsugaya?" She asked as she sat up and looked at him brushing sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong you seem troubled about something."

"It's nothing Rangiku." He said turning to face her and then walked back towards his desk.

"She'll be alright, Ichigo will take care of her, I'm sure he'll treat her right, after all he has two little sisters and has always treated Orhime and Rukia right in his pressence." Rangiku said and he shook his head.

"Is she too young Rangiku."

"To young?" Rangiku asked then moved and hugged him. "OH my your sounding more and more like a worried daddie then an Uncle. To young? I suppose for marriage yes, but I don't think that's something she's even thinking about....although girls too age mentally much faster then men do..."

Toushirou felt a muscle jump in his temple and had to seriously wonder about that, or perhaps it wasn't all girls because Rangiku certainly seemed a bit childish at times....like now, now would be a prime example in his mind of her childish behaviour. He could only hope that Sakura didn't behave in the same manner.

He paused at the knock on the door and turned. Rangiku still clinging to him and snuggling him to her chest saying something about drown his worries in bussom or some such nonsense.

"Enter." He said and pushed at Rangiku not hard enough to hurt her, but with enough force to get his now pouting vice-captain to pout at him. In walked three girls.

One had long red hair, tied up in a ponytail with a big ribbon and green eyes. It looked like she had taken a page out of Yamichika's book as she had long delicate feathers fanning one eye. A deep emerald green and saphire blue. Emerald green at the eyebrow and saphire blue at the corner of her eye. Her fuku was white with deep blue accents and she was looking around a Zanpakuto at her waist.

"Mauh....is this where we can find Toushirou Hitsugaya, captian of squad...Um.." She pulled out a piece of paper and quickly read it.

Toushirou felt an eyebrow twitch.

"How could you forget?" Another asked. She had short black hair and pale grey eyes, they reminded him for a moment of Rangiku's eyes. Then took a deep breath she was also in white with green accents.

The last yawned and blinked sleepily as if she just wanted to go back to sleep, her hair was a pale cotton candy pink and her eyes a mint green in color. Her fuku matched in theme it was white with black accents.

"Taicho Hitsugaya Toushirou, of division 10, and vice captian Matsumoto Rangiku." The last spoke her eyes almost closed as she stood there talking in a semi dreamy state.

"I am Toushirou Hitsugaya." Toushirou said looking at them.

"We are looking for our Captain it was decided moments ago that we would be staying with her during her stay either here in the Seiretei or on Earth in Karakura town, which ever it is she is handling first." The first said looking at him.

"Your captain? Toushirou asked.

"Ah forgive me pleas Taicho Hitsugaya." The first spoke again. "I am Kage Akahana," She said then pointed to the second one the one with black hair. "She is Hishiori Choko, and lastly is Matsumori Miyuki. We are squad one of the Imperial Seishin."

Toushirou looked at them, surely these three girls would not be the whole of squad one? But they claimed to be and they looked like it....except.

"Who is your vice-captian?" He asked and the two looked at the third, the one with very light pink hair.

"That would be me." Miyuki said as she nodded her head and looked as if she was about to go back to sleep right here and right now.

"Looks can be decieving with her." Choko said smiling and shaking her head. "If Miyuki 'wake's up' there's a problem. She's always lethargic."

"Hmm.." Miyuki said softly and tipped her head. "Is there a problem with our going to the same area as our Captian?"

"It's just that there isn't a lot of space where she's staying." Rangiku said looking at them, and it would not be right to dump them on Orhime...of course...

Toushirou sighed. They where Seishin. It wasn't like they delt with the human world alot. Asking Ichigo to deal with Sakura who was from the mortal realm up until the age of seven or eight wasn't a problem she knew it. Asking them to deal with these three girls who grew up in the Seiretei and had never once set foot in the mortal realm not even to stop a hollow was asking simply too much of Ichigo and the others.

"Wait here. I must talk with my Captian-commander, before any futher action is taken." Toushirou said and Choko narrowed her eyes.

"We're asking you to tell us to be nice..." She said and Miyuki stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine Captian Hitsugaya. I imagine your conern is our lack of knowledge cocerning the world outside of the Seiretei correct?"

"Yes." Toushirou said feeling anger boiling up insde of him.

"Talk to your Captian -Commander and determine the best course of Action, even if it takes a couple of days that is fine we will wait." She looked at the others. "It is the way Lady Hitsugaya would have us handle it. The way she would handle it. She would not be upset. WE do not know the Mortal Realm, the Seiretei Shinigami do. So trusting in there judgement is the best course of action don't you agree?"

Choko sighed. "Yes, sorry Captian Hitsugaya." She said looking over at him and nodding her head. "I'm worried about Lady Hitsugaya, our Captian is a gentle girl, I fear what those males will be trying to trick her into."

Rangiku seemed to take a clue from that and crush his face into her breast all over again, she, he noted had not let go to begin with....not as much as he had wanted her to anyways her arms had been around his shoulders loosely and he had ignored it for the sake of dealing with this now he was being crushed into her chest all over again.

"Is that what your worried about? " She said gushing to to him, and shaking him as he tensed up. "You have nothing to worry about there, Sakura is soo sweet and adorable I'm certain that Ichigo will pumble any nasty boy who tries to make a move on her."

"Rangiku!" Toushirou ground out trying to breath and she laughed letting go.

Toushirou looked at her warily and nodded then looked at them. "I'm going to my Captian-commander now and will discuss things with him. In the mean time please stay with Vice-captian Matusmoto."

Miyuki smiled, eyes closed. "That's fine, please take your time."


	3. 3 An uncommon enemy returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and any spoliers in here are sheerly accidental, I'm still reading/watching everything so if I spoil something it's not meant to be. However the Shinsei Shinigami, Sakura and her squad her Zanpakuto and the such belong to me. Ichigo and his group belong to there orginal creators...and this is the long forgotten disclaimer. O.o

It was Saturday morning, yesterday had been fun, Ichigo showing her around and right now she was sitting on the chair in his room reading a book learning as much as she could, although this 'history' book was boring to read. She blinked when he rolled over and looked at her jerking and slamming into a wall for a moment with a wild sort of half awake look on his face.

"Sakura?" He asked.

"How many other girls do you know who are short with silvery hair?" She asked playfully and he relaxed.

"None, just making sure." He said and she smiled. "What are you reading?"

"History." She said snapping the book shut. "I managed to finish it....although it was a bit much, a rather heavy read." Sakura paused at the look on his face, he looked liked he was about to drop to the floor in shock. She'd say die, but he had already half way done that already.

"Come on we're supposed to meet up with Chad, Orhime and Uryu at the mall." He said and she blinked.

"The mall..." She said and shook her head. "It's been ages since I was to one of those."

"Your joking.." Ichigo said and she shook her head. 'No'.

"No, sadly not. I don't get out much as a **Shinsei.**" Sakura said and looked at him wearing a white dress with blue trim and little bows starting at the back of the waist and going down over the upper skirt. Ichigo took her hand and they left his room, without saying anything to his dad. He still wasn't happy with his old man for not telling him about being a soul reaper even if he himself didn't say anything to his dad. As they walked down the block Ichigo sighed.

"Something wrong Kurosaki-kun?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Your living with me Sakura, please it's easier if on my nerves if you just call me Ichigo." Ichigo said and Sakura smiled.

"Alright Ichigo." She said then tipped her head. "Something is still bothering you though."

"Yeah...." He said and looked away."I don't see how you even think being a Shinsei that I'd qualifty...I mean with it..."

"If your refering to the hollow inside of you, that's not big deal." She said waving her hand dismissively. "Lord Enma knows about and it not concerned."

"How can he not be?" Ichigo said.

"Because you have the strength to control the power and not let the power control and consume you." She said looking at him. "I can feel your Reiatsu Ichgo. All around me. I don't know if you can sense mine or not. A Shinsei's Reiatsu is a tad bit different then a normal Shinigami's."

Ichigo was quiet a moment then nodded. "I feel yours it's like I'm drowing in a warm ocean."

Sakura paused. "Did you say warm?" She asked and when he nodded she smiled and started laughing. "Well your the frist to discribe my Reiastsu as warm."

Ichigo looked at her. "Oh and what else would it be?"

"Ichigo, a soul reapers or Shinsei's attacks are based off of a persons reiatsu. Mine....Zakurakadoguchi is a ice and cherry blossom. Both the cold of death." She looked at him. "Neither of which are warm or reassuring."

Ichigo looked at her. "Really you don't feel cold to me." He said shrugging.

Sakura looked at him then took a deep breath and shook her head. "Perhaps, it's because like you I have a hollow inside of me."

Ichigo stopped walking which made her stop and turn to face him. She stood there looking at him a moment as he took her in.

"Your a Vizard?" He asked staring at her.

"No." She said looking at him. "And neither are you. A Vizard is a Shinigami who turns there back on everything that we stand for, the balance and harmony of the spirit and mortal realms. And wishes for nothing but further there own goals. You are not a Vizard because you want to protect your friends right? You want to be strong enough so that the hollows, Arrancar and anything else that attacks can be stopped and can't hurt them."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm the same way. As such among the Shinsei the ability to access that well spring of power is called Sumiyaka Kishou." She said softly and heard him repeat it.

"Quick spirit?" he said again and she nodded.

"Yes, it's in reference to the fact that once the mask is on, the speed and power, the owner of the mask has is quicker, faster more powerful then others." Sakura said.

Ichigo nodded. "In other words."

"In other words Kurosaki Ichigo." She said smiling up at him as he was taller then her. "It is a rare and wondreful gift, if one can handle it. Lord Enma believes you are one that can, and that you'll earn that title. _Sumiyaka Kishou_.(1) It a postion not often given out." She said as she started walking with him again. "But it would be given to you."

"How many others have it?" He asked curious.

"Just her Ichigo." Kisuke said and both of them jumped.

"Oh sorry, did I startle you to?" He asked handing Sakura her student Id and shaking his head. "I thought you might need that, and happened to see the two of you passing by."

Sakura nodded her head. "Thank you Captian Urahara."

"Now now, no need for that." He said waving his hand. "Kisuke is fine." He smiled.

"Then please it's just Sakura." She said softly then blinked and felt Ichigo grab ahold of her holding her close without thinking about it as the spiritual pressure suddenly went thru the roof causing the buildings to shake and the ground to feel like it was trying to swallow you up.

"What is this insane pressure?" Ichigo asked and Sakura held onto him.

Sakura closed her eyes. Her mortal frame could not handle the pressure and she couldn't breath, but nor could she shift with the air to speak the enchantment that would allow her to shift. Then felt a hand touch her forehead and suddenly she was breathing. Looking up at Kisuke who held up his hand with an odd glove on he smiled.

"It forces a release from one's 'gi-gai' I figured you could use the help Sakura." He said and looked around. "What is that?"

"I'm not sure." Sakura said as she began to move a little and at Ichigo at the pain he was in and yet he had not once shifted his grip on her. Reaching up she touched him in the forehead and watched as his Shinigami form fell backwards out of his 'gi-gai'

"Ichigo are you alright?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah we have to get to the source of this...Urahara..."

"It's fine. You can leave your gi-gai with me. I'll make sure nothing happens to it." Urahara said waving him off.

Together the two took off running hitting the air and making good time...not that it was hard to track the pressure down. There was so much of it, and the closer one got to the center the more it screamed. Although standing there was one that Ichigo didn't want to see. A hollow mask took up the one side of his face, his eyes insane and the cold smirk there...

"Aizen." He said....Aizen was dead, Ichigo was certain of that, his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

"Ah yet Kurosaki Ichigo. I made the mistake of underestmating you once. Not again, although I see you got my calling card." He said and shook his head. "Is it really so surprising that I'm alive? Have you forgotten my Zanpakuto's magic? Did you think I ever released you from it?"

Ichigo glared at him and he smirked. "Time to end it though. You can not hope to win."

"_Ten Kara Oriru Zakurakadoguchi_.(2) " Sakura said and the cherry blossoms began to rain down from the heavens. She moved forwards and the spiritual pressure broke and Ichigo took a deep breath as if he could breath again. But he was watching a different sort of enchantment. Sakura was moving and dancing the chained fans flying around leaving behind glittering archs of reddish pink or icy blue light, but it was the blade edge that caught his attention as it seemed to cut lines of ice thru the air and thru Aizen, as well as the shards that seemed to fracture from the lines of ice in the air and go flying at him, but it was the cherry blossom petals that caught his attention, there scent cleared his mind broke the spell of Aizen's Zanpakuto, while they also cut Aizen. She stopped dancing after a few moments and glared at him.

"Your dark illusions will not work here." She said and he smiled.

"No, not before the power of a Shinsei. More to the point the first Captian Sakura Hitsugaya.

Your Zanpakuto, the cherry blossom gateway. The the road of the afterlife. All things become clear upon it's path."

Ichigo watched him hold up his hand as blood dripped down. Aizen looked at the wounds and moved jumping up into the air as a Menos grande appeared. "This is far from over. WE will meet again and everything will fall apart. You can not hope to win against me Ichigo. She may have broken my spell this time but you will fall after all you're either an Arrancar or an Vizard, there is nothing else for you."

After he dissappeared Sakura turned and faced Ichigo. "I'm sorry for stepping in."

"No, it's fine." He said shaking his head. "I'm...not as strong as I thought." Ichigo said and she shook her head.

"No, that's not it." She said looking at him. "Unless I broke that spell, he'd have you believing you'd won and escape at some point thru the battle while you fought against an illusion that he was creating." Sakura said softly.

Ichigo looked at her. "Your certain?"

"Yes, some of the most dangeorus villians out there are the ones who have the forsight to run away when they realize they are loosing so that they can build up there forces even stronger." She looked at the spot he left. "And he's one such bad guy. I'm afraid things are not good right now."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Looks that way, I'm going to have to notify soul society." He said and she nodded.

"I will need to send for the rest of my squad. The girls should be able to help keep your friends safe." She said turning to face him. "Plus help them to devolp there powers." She said looking at him. Then up at the sky. "I saw it yesterday in Uryu and Orhime, they want to help you Ichigo, even though we really only got to meet at the ice cream parlour."

Ichigo looked at her as she turned to face him.

"They don't want to be a burden to you. They want to be able to pull there weight as well." She smiled. "I think the one that's hurting the most, that wants to be able to watch your back like always is Sado." She said softly.

Ichigo looked at her, her words that they didn't need the facts they needed to know him, and he realized that they knew all he had done, had read it like reading a book or watching a movie. What they wanted to know, needed to know couldn't be written down or expressed on a peice of paper. They needed to know what you couldn't put into words.

"If they can help them with that." He said simply. "But I don't want them being in danger."

"Don't worry about that." A voice said from behind him. "That's the last thing we want as well."

Ichigo turned and blinked. Toushirou was there, as well as Rukia, Renji, Yamichika, Ikkau and of course Rangiku. But thent there where three girls he didn't know.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Choko, Akahana. and my Vice-captian Miyuki." Sakura said walking up next to him. "The rest of Squad one."

"It's a small squad huh?" He asked and Sakura smiled. "You could say that. But there all skilled and I can count on them. So that's what matters right?"

Ichigo nodded. "Right....well were headed to the mall to meet up with Orhime and the others."

"Of course were still going." Sakura said looking at him. "Right after we get you your gi-gai and I get Uarhara to unshock my form." She said as they began walking.

"Un-shock?" Ichigo asked and she nodded.

"Yep, he scent my two states into a state of shock, I can't regather my 'gi-gai' as its called." She looked at him. "It's not reforming at the moment.

***Imperial Royal _Shinsei_ Shingami~ I goofed in the last chapter and flipped the 'shin' to the wrong end. It's Shinsei which means holy, scared, or divine. In essence Imperial Scared Shinigami. I'll flip it back as soon as I can. but to avoid confusion here, I added in the note.

1. _Sumiyaka Kishou_~ Swift Spirit, or Quick Spirit as Sakua explains it's because of the intesne power granted when they use the hollow mask, but it's also in reference to the pain or internal battle, all around everything is moving faster in that state internal and external.

2. _Ten Kara Oriru, Zakurakadoguchi_~ Fall from the heavens, Zakurakadoguchi. (the Zanpakuto's name is cherry blossom gateway. Just as Aizen said.)


	4. 4 Oni plus hollow equals trouble

Sakura sighed as she sat there looking at Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi who was in her 'cat' state laying on her lap.....

"What do you mean you can't unshock her two states?" Ichigo hollered as he jacked Kisuke up against the wall.

Kisuke was grinning like an idiot not at all fazed by the fact that Ichigo seemed to be trying to redecorate the wall with the back of Urahara's head.

Renji flinched. "Ichigo calm down." he said as he stood there. "I'm sure that it's just going to take time for her system to settle down."

"Not excatlly." Miyuki responded. "Her system doesn't remember how to form her gi-gai and what's more if she tries to use a gi-gai that Urahara created she will become permenatelly trapped and die. Sakura's system is much different then ours."

"Fix it!" Ichigo hollered still attempting to turn the wall of the shop a pretty shade of red with Urahara's blood. "I don't give a damn about the particluars you're the one who did this to her, so find a way to fixing it!"

Urahra smiled, as Ichigo let go and was about to say something when Hiyori belted Kisuke and took a deep breath before she started hollaring.

"YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED, YOUR STILL THE SAME JERKY CAPTIAN YOU ALWAYS WHERE, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS TO SOMEONE ELSE? I SWEAR YOU DON'T THINK BEFORE YOU START DOING THUS STUFF TO OTHERS!" Hiyori shouted at him and he smiled weakly.

"Now now Hiyori, I'm sure I can find a way to fix the problem but at the moment I don't know of one." Kisuke said as he straightened out his hat. "At the moment though Ichigo I'd suggest Sakura still remaining at your place. In her current state she can't mask her pressence from Aizen and being around you would be much much safer."

Ichigo glared at him. "Of course Sakura is staying with me. Where else did you think she was going to go."

"Are they always like this Yoruichi-san?" Sakura asked and the cat chuckled.

"Only when Kisuke does or says something to irrated Ichigo. And telling him he can't do anything for you when he caused the problem isn't something Ichigo wants to hear."

Sakura nodded and looked over at Renji.

Kisuke smiled. "Now for places to stay."

Orhime nodded. "Rangiku can stay with me."

Rangiku smiled and hugged her. "Oh that's simply wonderful of you. And Captian Hitsugaya as well? "

Orhime nodded slowly.

Ikkau and Yamichika nodded and walked out waving.

"We'll find our own place to stay. We'll meet up with you later." Yamichika said and they were gone.

Miyuki looked over and was about to say something when Kisuke spoke up. "You three of course can stay here, as well as Renji. Ichigo's house isn't big enough to hold any more then Sakura and Rukia."

Renji nodded and looked over at Rukia. "And Rukia will be staying?"

Rukia chuckled. "At Ichigo's. I have a place there, they set me up with a room."

Ichigo nodded his head and looked over at the others once all the sleeping aragements had been sorted out.

"Ichigo, Sakura, and Rukia." Kisuke said looking at them. "Can you three managed patrolling the city for a while, I have a feeling that more hollows and Arrancar are going to show up now that Aizen has resurfaced."

"Of course I'll handle it." Ichigo said and Ruki and Sakura nodded.

"Captian Hitsugaya." Kisuke said and Hitsugaya nodded.

"We'll investage some of the odd Reiatsu that has been surfacing lately." He said and Rangiku nodded.

"Good in the mean time Yoruichi and I will find out what we can and get back in touch with you." Kisuke said and Uryu cleared his throat.

Kisuke chuckled. "Uryu, Orhime and Chad I need you three here with me, there is something I'm going to need your help with.

Sakura sat in the air listening to Rukia and Ichigo talk to his family at the moment at least things where quiet. Rukia didn't seem to have a problem with her sleeping in the closet. Almost as if that was a normal place to rest in and perhaps here it was. At least it allowed her to be close to Ichigo and his family in case they needed protecting her inablity to shift to a 'gi-gai' state would allow her to protect them even in there sleep which was a good thing as far as she was concerned.

Sakura was certain that Aizen would try to find a way to harm this family in there sleep and as she watched them go about there daily chores she shook her head and took a deep breath feeling bad that she couldn't help. She blinked when Isshin stopped next to the spot that she was floating in. And wondered if he knew she was there.

Karin looked over at her and frowned then ahead again and Yuzu wasn't in the room. Then Karin walked out.

"Is there a reason Miss Shinseina that you are not becoming visible?" Isshin asked without turning his head.

"I can't." Sakura said moving so that she was standing next to him. "I can't assume my gi-gai at the moment. It's in a shocked state and I'm currently trapped like this."

Isshin nodded. Rukia and Ichigo where helping Yuzu in another room.

"When it's fixed...don't be a stranger. If your a friend of Ichigo's your welcome here."

"Thank you Isshin." She said as she stood next to him.

"Your welcome." He said and looked at the door leading into the kitchen.

Sakura was about to say something more when she felt it, a dark heavy pressure, evil...seeping and cruel. Something full of dark hunger and would not be easily sadated. She turned her head. "Don't let them leave here...don't let them come out to face this."

"What is it?" Isshin breathed having never felt anything like this.

"An Oni." Sakura said as she walked towards the door. "And Ichigo's Zanpakuto isn't capable of stopping it. It will kill him."

Isshin nodded as she walked out. Ichigo came flying into the room a moment later as if to run upstairs and Isshin stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room.." Ichigo said and Isshin knowing that he could not longer hid it from Ichigo shook his head.

"You can't help her with this. You'll only get killed." Isshin said and Ichigo jerked his arm free.

"I don't have time for this." Ichigo bit back and ran up stairs grabbing his badge and taking on his shinigami form and froze as a hand grabbed his wrist. He was about to snap when he saw it was Rukia.

"Ichigo...our Zanpakuto can't stop an Oni. It's not designed for it."

"Sakura went after it alone." Ichigo said glaring at her and Rukia nodded.

"Because she can. She is a Shinseina, they can kill everything from Hollows like us to an Oni." Rukia said softly. "She's the only one who can."

"I won't know unless I try." Ichigo bit back and jerked free rushing out and Rukia sighed.

"That boy is a handful." She said watching him go then went after him also in her Shinigami state.

Sakura looked at it. Her eyes narrowing as she stood there fans in hand and shook her head. It was huge and monsterous.

"Lord Aizen wants your pretty head on a silver platter." The oni said. "I am Kuros, 7 Vani of Aizen's army."

"Taicho Ichi Hitsugaya Sakura, of the Shinseina." She said and opened her fans.

The Oni smirked and long spiked extentions came flying at her. Sakura moved dodging them but didn't see the one that jutted up thru the ground, she would not have been able to dodge if not for a solid blade connecting...thicker and large then a normal Zanpakuto. She knew that blade, it was Zangetsu, and as she glanced having jumped and twisted in the air at Ichigo was was hollering and cutting thru it. A Seireitei Shinigami...with the strength to hurt an Oni. But it was his eyes...they were glowing a silvery blue as he was pulling a power unlike any other and his sword swung around.

"Sorry." Ichigo said as he turned to face the Oni. "Kuros was it? I'm not going to let you hurt her." He said as he held his sword out. "Sakura is in my town, and that makes her mine to protect."

"Black fuku, strawberry hair and a large Zanpakuto, add in the red spinal harness...you are Kurosaki Ichigo." Kuros said and smirked. "I was not ordered to kill you but bringing your head as well to Aizen-sama will be benefical."

Ichigo looked at him and moved jumping up and swinging again only this time he was knocked back.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Sakura both hollered, as he was sent rolling on the ground. "Ichigo get out of there!" Rukia shouted and Ichigo ignoring her got up and charged at the Oni again who sent a spike at Ichigo's back, incredible speed and the fact that he didn't know how these things worked....Rukia went wide eyed.

"_Ten Kara Oriru, Zakuradadoguchi_" Sakura said and Ichigo was surrounded by a wirlwind of Cherry blossom's even as she began dancing sending archs of Ice around him, her fan blades cutting apart anything that was coming at him.

"_Getsuga Tensho_!" Ichigo shouted and sent his power flying as Sakura closed her fans and sent the arching vines of ice shattering adding into his attack and destorying the Oni.

As the Oni started to reform the sound of ice crystals and a chime like bell hitting something started. Rukia could be heard speaking behind them.

"_Sode no Shirayuki_!" Rukia said as she began her Shi-kai. " _Mae Haukern!_" She said as the ice collum shot out and Ichigo and Sakura thankfully got out of the way, the thing was caught up in the horizontal ice pillar and frozen solid, before shattering unable to reform.

"That...was not a full Oni." Sakura said looking at it.

"Your sure?' Ichigo asked looking at her.

"Positive." She said looking at Ichigo and Rukia before walking over and lifting up the fragments of what appeared to be a mask. "No oni possess or has ever possed the mask of a hollow."

The three looked at each other.

"We need to alert Soul Society at once." Rukia said and Sakura nodded.

"Yes....because if they perfect this....our powers combined might not be enough." Sakura said frowning as the mask fell apart in her fingertips.

"I'm going back to the Soul Society to file a report." Rukia said seathing her sword.

"Alright be careful Rukia." Ichigo said and Rukia nodded. "In the mean time....Sakura can you teach me to harness enough strength to fight these things?"

Sakura looked at him, to bring a Seireitei Shinigami to the level of Shinseina....it had not been done. But then again Ichigo himself was an walking annomally....he was able to fight something with Oni blood and....succeed. Rukia had caught the remaining hollow she knew that and so did Rukia, but Ichigo....Zangetsu had been cutting apart that Oni even before her intervention.

"It's never been done Ichigo, but I am willing to try." Sakura said and Ichigo nodded.

"Then we'll be at Urahara's borrowing his basement." Ichigo said and Rukia nodded.

The three seperated.....and Sakura found herself full of worry....there were only four of them actively out here....the likely hood of getting more of the Shinseina out to help with this was slim to none. It had to be Ichigo, she had to try......

Even if the act in and of itself was an act of Treason of the highest sort. If she succeded in moving him from a Seireitei Shinigami to a Shinseina Shinigami, if she succeded in bringing out a power in him that by all rights he should not have....she would loose her postion as Captain of the first squad....and whats more could very well loose her life. For one thing, Ichigo's robes would never go white, and while allowing him to have the title of _Sumiyaka Koushi_ was one thing....elevating him to such a level as Shinseina was another all together.


	5. 5 Zakurakadoguchi vs Zangetsu

Getting Kisuke to agree to letting them train hadn't been hard. Yoruichi was down there as well sitting on a rock and overseeing things. Sakura looked at Ichigo and took a deep breath.

"This...could kill you Ichigo." She said softly.

"I know." Ichigo said looking at her. "But those things aren't going to be easy to fight and the more I can take down the better."

"I...just wanted to make sure you knew." She said softly as she looked at him and brought her fans together. the back ends of each one touching her right hand postioned as if holding a sword, the left held opposite.

Ichigo watched her and said nothing for a moment.

"Ban-kai." She said and Ichigo thru his arm up to block his eyes even as he watched her. Her white robes became a dark midnight blue the top remminesant of his, in the fact that it was held together a little in the front but like Rangiku it showed off her cleavage up top and her stomach down below. The dark blue loose pants and the long trailing ends of the top. The bottom was a smooth line around her with golden triangles, both right up and inverted interlocking all the way round. The sleeves only covered her upper arms and were loose. Wrist gaurds covered her forearms and the backs of her hands. A crisscrossed head dress wrapped around her head. But it was the sword that sent a chill down his spine. The blade was so dark blue it looked black, but it seemed to cast off in eriee icy blue glow as if it was freezing the moisture in the air around it, from the back end of the blade off of the hilt was a long dark blue silken ribbon. at the end of it was a cherry blossom. The only one left not even the delicate hair clips from her normal Shinigami state where there any more. Her head was slightly bowed her eyes closed before Sakura looked up at him.

"_Kurogane Zakurakadoguchi._" She said softly.

Ichigo blinked and then realized she was telling him the name of her Zanpakuto, of her ban-kai. He slowly nodded and then watched as she turned facing a pratice dummy and pointed her sword at it.

"_Souten ni Zakurakadoguchi." _She said in a soft low tone, quickly and he watched, as the ice blue of the sword rushed out and became a large sweeping dragon, as a cherry blossoms millions of them swirled around the great dragon of ice even as it flew towards the pratice dummy, but ice also formed around her, off her back and down as if combining Toushirou's two attacks into one. The pratice dummy didn't stand a chance. But the dragon didn't dissappear, it flew around in the air before coming up to hover above her. Slowly she turned and looked at him.

"Take your Ban-kai." Sakura said softly to him. "Take your Ban-kai Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded and looked at her. "Ban-kai!" He said as the power surged around him. But even still he looked at the blue black ice. The dragon everything about her that had been so white and and pure before made her look like...one of them. One of the Seireitei Shinigami.

"Defend yourself." She said and they began, power flying as they both moved about the area, attackign and defending flickering in and out of the each others attack range and they pushed, pushed until both where about to drop.

Sakura looked up at him breathing heavy and spoke agian startling Ichigo.

"_Sumiyaka Koushi_" She whispered and he froze staring as a mask formed. Delicate and beautiful with what looked like feathered wings coming off of the sides going back. There was no hideous grin to the mask. But it was a hollow mask, that much he did know he had seen so many of them. Dark blue against the white of the mask.

Ichigo grit his teeth, he could not take his hollow mask unless he could summon it with that phrase, if he couldn't then he could not hope to surpass the state he was in now and become a Shinseina. And they continued fighting but now she was easily whipping the floor with him, Ichigo hollered in pain and went flying the world going dark around him as he hit the ground.....

Ichigo came around to see Zangetsu...in his 'human' state standing upside down before his preception of his inner self righted. Slowly standing he looked at him.

"It's been a while Ichigo." Zangetsu said as he dropped down and walked towards him.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"You're attempting to break a level of power none before you have." he said as he walked towards him then stopped before him. "But if you do....are you prepared for the consinquences?"

"Consinquences?" Ichigo asked and Zangetsu nodded. "Sakura Hitsugaya is risking her life to give you this."

"Her life...." Ichigo asked and looked at him.

"To give this to you, to allow you to break the boundries and become a Shinseina, Sakura will be commiting the worst of treasons. In order to open that path for you, she must join her Zanpakuto with you at the exact moment you are at your highest." He said looking at Ichigo. "Much the way Rukia once gave you her powers Sakura must infuse you with an echo of her own in order to awaken it in you."

"And like Rukia they will attempt to punish her for it, that's what your saying right Zangetsu?" Ichigo said as his fist closed and his eyes began to glow blue.

Zangetsu nodded. Ichigo bowed his head facing away from Zangetsu as they stood shoulder to shoulder. "No. I won't allow it. I'll protect her, I'll protect all of them. Thanks Zangetsu I know what I need to do."

Zangetsu nodded. "Go Ichigo, go and don't look back. If you know the path you must walk down then take it and run."

Ichigo was flying back to awareness as his eyes flew open and glowed blue before going golden with the black around them. He lifted up and looked at her.

"_Sumiyaka Koushi!I"_ He said as the mask formed his power sky rocketting to it's highest point then it was in him.

He looked at her catching her sword and pulling it into his body as he once had Rukia's locking eyes with her as the power ripped around them. She had told him it could only be done once, they only had one shot at this, and he had done it. There was an explosion of power and then nothing not even Zangetsu this time.

Ichigo awoke slowly his head pounding as if someone was having a all drum concert in it and had forgot to tell him. His body felt like he had been lit on fire from the inside out everything burned. But there was a small slender body pressed against his, and as he looked down he realized her was holding her. Sakura was in his arms still out, her zanpakuto laying on the ground one hand around it he still held Zangetsu in his hand but that wasn't the part that had his attention...they weren't in Urahara's basement. They were in a field. A large field covered in snow and ice and Cherry blossom trees, with snow glittering on the branches in full bloom. It was not something he was expecting to see there should be no flowers on the trees in the middle of winter but there was. Then a girl, a beautiful tall girl with hair the color of the cherry blossoms was walking towards him dressed in robes of fine silk. She walked up and knelt down.

"Who are you?" His voice sounded funny to him disjointed and as if it was not his own. The girl smiled.

"Zakurakadoguchi." She said as she regarded him a moment then looked down. "And you are within her soul."

"Within her..." Ichigo sat up carefully still holding Sakura to him. "Why, why am I in her soul? What happened she was helping me this is her personal space I have no business being here."

"True." She said in a pleasant tone. "But it was Sakura's choice, she choose to open her powers and her heart to you Ichigo Kurosaki, you have not know each other long but something about you reached her."

She looked down then at him. "But....she and I will go no further. We can not..."

"Yes you can. Don't you dare give up now." Ichigo said standing and cradling Sakura in his arms.

"No, we will be destoried for this, Sakura knew that and still helped you anyways." Zakurakadoguchi said and he glared at her.

"I don't give a damn about those rules. There wrong." Ichigo said as he looked at her. "And I don't want to hear you give up on her either. I'll protect Sakura from them. You have my word." He said and Zakuradoguchi smiled.

"How willing are you to protect her Ichigo?" she asked.

"I'll die before I allow them to harm her for this." He said and then Zakurakadoguchi smiling leaned forwards and poked him in the chest pulling forth the red ribbon of the soul reaper which now had an icy blue shimmering undertone...as if it where two ribbons and his ribbon, seemed to go in two directions at once and yet that didn't bother him.

"You are Linked to Rukia Kuchiki." Zakuradadoguchi said softly. "And that link will not be broken. But now your also soul linked to Sakura Hitsugaya." She said looking at him. "But she can break it and leave you with the..."

"NO!" Ichigo snapped and glared at her. "I don't give a damn about those rules. Not a single one of them quit asking me to give up on her. Because I won't. Sakura is mine to protect, just like Orhime and the others. I haven't know her long that's true but that doesn't matter. Sakura isn't going anywhere."

Sakura slowly looked up and saw Ichigo....rolling and sliding towards the edge of a building in a world that was all topsy turvy but that was hardly what mattered. He was about to fall...into oblivion and she moved using Shunpo and caught his wrist holding him as his head lulled to one side, and it was then she realized his eyes where open. But blank....his eyes were blank.

"ICHIGO!" She shouted not sure where they were but it wasn't good. This wasn't good. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Let him go." A man said behind her.

Slowly she turned to look at the man, he appeared older then her, with a ragged black jacket that reminded her of Ichigo's Bankai and sunglasses. Wavy black hair and he was standing on a long pole as if it was nothing. Watching her.

"What...what did you just say?" Sakura asked.

"Let him go." the man repeated and then was suddenly there floating on the otherside of them, with the only thing keeping Ichigo from falling into the endless nothing...was her grip on his wrist.

"No." She said looking at him. "I won't let him die."

"You are." the man said floating there arms crossed and looking down at Ichigo. "We are in his heart, he was determined to save you, while you where determined to give up everything including your life. Even now he refuses to let go of you and so you are here and he..is gone."

Sakura shook her head. "No your wrong. Ichigo is stronger then that. He wouldn't give up everything for me."

"If you can think that, then do you not know him." He said as he moved and was standing next to her. "Let him go Sakura Hitsugaya, and return to where you belong. He is already dying."

"No..." Sakura looked down and pulled him up with everything she had to her, holding on to him. "If we are in his heart, then you are Zangetsu."

"I am." Zangetsu said in agreement.

Sakura looked at him.

"I have never left anyone behind. I won't start now." She said glaring at him. "I won't leave Ichigo behind. I didn't wake this in him just to see him give up and die. I won't, see it happen."

Zangetsu smirked. "Then go Hitsugaya Sakura. "

"Go now Kurosaki Ichigo" Zakurakadoguchi said at that same moment in Sakura's heart.

"Go now and challange everything." Zangetsu and Zakurakadoguchi said in unision in two different places.

Sakura jumped up carrying Ichigo while he jumped up from her heart and they traveled towards each other, back to life back to the real world and looked up at each other...

Ichigo stood there looking over at Yuroichi and then down at Sakura who was resting in his arms. She was still in her Ban-kai state, but the mask was gone. That didn't worry him then back to Yoruichi.

"You did it Ichigo." She said looking at him. "Your refusal to let her die for you, you determination to save her was what allowed you to become a Shinseina. It was what Sakura saw in you, she believed in you, believed that you would do the right thing, even when she was willing to give up her life to transfer all of her power to you."

"She didn't did she? I don't want to see anything like what happened with Rukia." He said and Yoruichi shook her head.

"No no, nothing like that. but you were powerful when she awoke you and she had to battle against Zangetsu, and herself as well. Don't worry he didn't hurt her, he just reasoned with her and made her choose the path she was to walk down." Ichigo watched her smile "Since your both here alive I think you know which one she choose."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah I do."

He then looked down and blinked. He was in his bankai robes...but they were flipped in color white where there should be black and black where there should be white. But it looked even more ragged then before and had red trimmed markings on the white.

"Shinseina." Yoruichi smiled. "You can go to it above and beyond your Ban-kai and Tensa Zangetsu...."

Ichigo nodded as Cherry blossoms swirled around her frame and he was holding her human again. He looked at Yoruichi and nodded.

"Thanks Yoruichi." Ichigo went to sit her down when his dark black red Reiatsu surged up around him and reformed his gi-gai...and stared at Yoruichi.

"Your like her. Your alive in the Mortal Realm Ichigo, that makes things different for you, at least for the moment." She said nodding. "Sakura can help you thru all of that."

Ichigo nodded and walked out. He was going to take Sakura back so she could get some rest.


	6. The Imperial PalacePunishment Hall

~~ Kubo Tite Owns Bleach, I just have Claim to the Shinseina and Gwen.

~~Sorry for the long awaited update. Got busy doing other things. Promise with all the positive feed back I will keep on trying to update more often.

He sat in his desk chair knowing that they would be coming soon. Those of the Shinseina that would punish Sakura for what she had done. He had not known it was going to happen with Rukia and had almost lost her. It would not happen a second time. Although it was true that he had a lot to learn about the powers he now had. But that changed nothing in his mind. Sakura was now like Rukia a very important part of his life. He sat there listening to the sounds of Karin and Yuzu downstairs his father out at the moment, although they still weren't on speaking terms. But he closed his eyes. Could he really stay angry with his father when he had hid it from everyone? Yuzu still didn't know he was a Shinigami…no not just a Shinigami now. A Shinseina Shinigami. He watched her sleep and knew it fell to him to protect her from the very rules that would not try to kill her. His hand tightened into a fist. That didn't matter to him. He had protected Rukia from those rules once and he would protect Sakura even if that meant tearing apart the Seireitei all over again.

He watched Sakura rest her from no longer trapped in that of her Soul State and once again in her gi-gai. Then glanced over as Karin peeked in after knocking on the door and then walked in looking at him then at her and holding a tray with a couple of plates of food.

"It's been three days Ichi-nii…" she said softly walking up to him. "Three days since you brought her here like this…is she going to be alright?"

"I hope so Karin." He said as he looked at her then at the sleeping girl taking a deep breath. According to Yoruichi she was alive and fine. But why then would she not wake up. To him she was an irreplaceable friend. Someone who he would protect and it wasn't just because she had awoken the power in him, even if these events had never happened he would have told her when they parted ways to not be a stranger and come back and visit. To him she was like Toshiro someone he treasured even if they didn't realize it.

Karin moved then catching his attention and set down the plates of food looking at the girl again before looking at him. "I hope she wakes up soon Ichi-nii, I'd like to get the chance to meet her."

Ichigo nodded as he looked at his younger sister. "Yeah, I'll let you know when she does Karin." He said softly then looked back at Sakura as his sister made her exit. As she walked out Rukia walked in and sat down next to Sakura on the bed reaching over and switching out the now warm washcloth for a cold one. Like Toshiro she flourished in the cold and suffered in the warmth, and Sakura had been extremely warm when Ichigo brought her back.

"Nii-sama is looking into a way the situation." Rukia said as she sat there a few moments of silence passing between them. "He thinks that they are blocking her from waking."

"What do you mean blocking her?" Ichigo said as he looked at Rukia.

"From what I understand when you visit the Imperial hall to talk with Lord Enma he does not speak directly to you but thru one of the twelve court captains." Rukia looked at Sakura then at him. "So it stands to reason that he's connected with her even now and while he could not stop her free will, awakening it in you; he can punish her by sealing her mind once she comments the crime…in essence Ichigo killing Sakura." Rukia said softly and nearly jumped when his fist connected with the desk hard enough to make everything on it rattle.

"Damn it." He said in a harsh tone then closed his eyes. "Then I'll go there and knock some sense into all of them. They can't do this to her." Ichigo said in anger.

"But they can and are Ichigo." Rukia said softly. "And the only way there unless you have the 'Kings Key' is by invitation….and at the moment their not likely going to invite you into the Imperial Hall…in fact I'd say their probably getting ready to bring you there to be tried for taking the powers of a Shinseina."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "I didn't take her powers Rukia she still has them. All she did was awaken the power in me and if it wasn't there to be awoken then why would I have it?" Ichigo said in a cross tone not truly angry with her but angry at the situation in general.

Rukia thankfully understood Ichigo and knew this, knew he was made at the fact that Sakura was being made to suffer when she broken all of the rules she was sworn to uphold. It wasn't like she was a low ranking officer. She was Head Captain, first Captain of the Shinseina, and she had just broken one of the cardinal rules. Giving that power to one who was not only; not a Captain in the Gotei 13, But a Substitute Shinigami not even a full ranked one. In essence she promoted him when it was not in her place to do so.

Ichigo sat back and looked at Sakura then took a deep breath. "If she doesn't wake up I'm going there, I don't care what I have to do. I will find a way to bring her back to us. She's asleep right now; she's not gone I haven't ever given up on one of my friends I'm not about to now." He said as he looked at the tiny girl lying on his bed.

Rukia looked at Ichigo, she knew he would. He defied Soul Society Months ago and went after Orihime Inoue when she was declared traitor because Aizen tricked her into go. Shortly after they met he went to Kisuke Urahara and with the help of Yoruichi went into Soul Society and turned it upside down and inside out to save her…and to save his family he willingly plunged her sword into his chest and took on the powers of a Shinigami. Ichigo didn't know how to accept that choice. The choice to simply stand back and let something he didn't agree with happen; he had defied Soul Society yet again to protect Toshiro when he was declared a traitor and saved her a second time when she lost her memories of who she was and all of Soul Society had forgotten about her.

Rukia looked at Ichigo Kurosaki and smiled as he looked at Sakura with that same determination that he looked at everything else. That harsh focused light in his golden brown eyes, a light that clearly said he didn't know how to give up. He didn't know how to turn his back on someone who needed him, even if they just met. Ichigo came across as the sort of guy you wanted to steer clear from because he was nothing but trouble. A punk with Orange hair and full of attitude but if you took the time to get to know him…you know like those who had the honor and pleasure of calling him friend, that Ichigo was just that a friend you could count on in good times and bad…even if you just met him. He let no one go. Abandoned no one and he would not abandon Sakura now when she needed him the most.

The Imperials wanted to know who Kurosaki Ichigo was, what kind of person he was. They had said that they would not know that from a report or anything that Rukia her-self or the others could tell them about him. Perhaps they were right, Ichigo was not someone you could explain with words it would not do him justice. She knew that now as she knew that then. Ichigo was someone she was proud to call her friend.

"Then we better get going Ichigo, grab Sakura." Rukia said as she stood up and looked at him.

"What are you talking about Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he regarded her quietly a moment.

"You said you wanted to go to the Imperial Hall and get Sakura back right?" Rukia said as she looked at him. "I haven't received any orders concerning this situation, and to be frank she's not going to get any better if we just sit around doing nothing. We might as well take her back to Soul Society and see what we can do for her there." Rukia said as Ichigo moved and picked Sakura up in his arms, he cradled her gently there.

"You will get in trouble for this Rukia." Ichigo said looking at her.

"Yeah, but when I choose to fight the same battle as you it feels right here." She said pointing at her own heart. "I don't really know Sakura all that well, but I do know that she's a friend and she did what she did because she was trying to help. I've come to realize since I met you that I can't measure how close I am to someone by the amount of time I've known them. But by how much that person comes to mean to me in the amount of time that I have." Rukia looked at him. "I haven't known Sakura all that long but…I want to get to know her better and that's not something I'm going to do if she never wakes up."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah but we're going to Urahara's."

"Kisuke?" Rukia asked looking at him. "Why do you want to go there?"

"So far everywhere I've needed to go Urahara has gotten me there. Wither that was Soul Society or Hueco Mundo." He looked at her. "Now I need to get to the Imperial Hall to save Sakura going to Soul Society isn't going to be enough."

"Yes…but I told you without the 'Kings Key' it is impossible to get into the Imperial Hall." She said and Ichigo shook his head. "Doesn't matter if we have the kings' key or not, if those girls really care about their Captain then they might be able to sneak us in." Ichigo said looking at her. "I don't want to get them in trouble but they may be our only chance at saving Sakura."

Rukia nodded and together they left. Ichigo carrying Sakura in his arms…

~*~

When he walked in Tessai showed them to the basement where Kisuke was waiting…with many others. Choko, Miyuki and Akahana, as well as Oryu, Orihime and Sado, plus Renji and a girl he didn't know at all but she was standing next to Uryu talking quietly with him.

"Ah Ichigo and Rukia, glad you could join us." Kisuke said as he looked at him. "We've been expecting you actually. You know everyone here except one. Ichigo, Rukia this young lady is Gwendyl Yui. She like Uryu is a Quincy."

Ichigo looked at her, long deep indigo hair falling freely about her slender shoulders, in long silken waves, warm blue violet eyes, framed by thick lashes. Warm peaches and cream skin, casted into a heart shaped face the aforementioned slender shoulders and full bust with slender hips. She was dressed like a Quincy though, in solid white. A white vest that laced up the front starting from her waist and ending just level with the top of her breast. Around her slender wrists where beaded bracelets. White pants that were form fitting with a silver belt hanging down to the right. The vest and pants held dark blue trim and when she turned pulling her hair up into a high slung ponytail he could see the crest of the Quincy on her back.

"Gwen this is Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia and the young lady he's carrying is Hitsugaya Sakura. " Kisuke said as he looked at all of them. "And now that we've all be introduced let's go over a few things alright?" He waved his paper fan.

Gwen looked at him. Then at Ichigo who was looking slightly confused but adjusting quickly enough. He knew Uryu had mentioned meeting an interesting friend on line but he had not really said who. So this was she? Did that mean he was dating her or planning on it? No, Ichigo knew that Uryu fancied Orihime. Too bad she hardly seemed to notice.

"We will get you into the Imperial Palace but from there things will get dangerous." Choko said as she looked at them. "The way has not been blocked because our Captain has made it clear that her actions were not ones that we were made aware of. However once inside you will be battling to the death against the Zero Divisions 11 Court Squads."

"Eleven?" Renji asked and Choko looked like she wanted to smack him.

"We make up the entirety of the first squad and we will not betray Sakura." Akahana said as she looked at him. "It is our belief that Lady Hitsugaya did what she did because the times are dangerous and we're going to need Kurosaki Ichigo's help. She made the choice as Head Captain to bring him into the fold and we respect her decision."

"What you all must know is that every single member of the eleven remaining squads from Captain down can Access Ban-kai." Miyuki spoke up still sleepy. "That is because ever member was once a Captain among the Gotei 13, and invited to join the Shinseina. In essence…fighting them means fighting an army of Captain Level Shinigami, entering into this means you may very well not come out alive."

"Enough already." Ichigo said as he looked at them. "Look I get what you're saying but it really doesn't matter okay?" He said as he looked at them. "I don't care if there Espada one thru ten or An Army of Captains. Sakura is a friend and I'll fight whoever I have to regardless of their power to save her."

Miyuki slowly opened her eyes to look at Ichigo and smiled. "Now I see what our Lady saw in you. Why she choose to accept this fate. Let us go Kurosaki Ichigo and see if you can do what has never been done before." Miyuki said as the three moved and opened the sealed door, a door that no normal Shinigami could open. "Let us see if you can change the rules that cannot be changed."

Kisuke stood back as the group entered into the portal. All of them Sado, Uryu, Gwen, who had just arrived into the fray, Renji and Rukia as well as Ichigo and Zero Divisions Squad One.

"Good luck." He said as he took of his hat out of respect. They were going to need it.

~*~

Ichigo followed behind Rukia and Renji not that he wanted to follow them but he had a heck of a time manifesting his Reiatsu to form a pathway towards the other side so had to leave it to them. Especially since Sado and Orihime where behind him and couldn't do it either. He didn't need one of them falling off his own uneven pathway like Chad(Sado) almost had on the way to Hueco Mundo. Sakura still rested in his arms but looked so very fragile, it wasn't until they had entered that he thought to ask about the others who could not or did not have a gi-gai to which Choko said they had already taken care of that. And that Sakura had reverted the moment they stepped through the doors.

"Hey!" He shouted as they ran. "How far is it?"

"Not much farther." Choko called back without looking over from their own path. "You should be able to see the golden doors up ahead."

"You mean the closed ones?" Chad asked as they moved.

"Oh so not good…" Akahana said as they ran. "If those doors don't open by the time we get there the corridor will collapse."

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Well we did say it was dangerous right?" Choko said as she ran. "It appears the other side has been locked and we can't detour once the passage has been opened. I mean we can go back but we can't open another one to find another door, in which case they'll just keep locking them."

Ichigo grit his teeth. "We have to get thru." He said not liking this one bit.

Orihime was quiet a moment or two as she remembered something Aizen once told her. She had the power to reject and repel reality. The reality was the door was locked and they would not be getting thru. The truth was if they were going to save Sakura they had to. She was tired of Ichigo always saving her and not being able to help it was why she insisted on going. Sakura was her friend too.

"_Tsubaki!_" She shouted as she ran her hands before her as they began to glow her eyes focusing on the door before her as they approached. Everyone else seemed to be moving in slow motion. They need the doors gone…that was the reality of it. _"Koten Zanshun…"_ She shouted it wasn't against a person. And even if it was….her time in Hueco Mundo left some scars on her heart. She knew she could no longer be so naïve and fragile. More over if those doors didn't open The others would be hurt. So she had to reject them. She put all of her feelings into Tsubaki's power, the feelings she had of wanting to protect and save everyone that she was with, they were all important to her. Because they were all going to save Sakura, so everyone had to make it. _"I __**reject.**__"_ She shouted as Tsubaki flew a blazing comet of light that tore past them, they were all so very close right now, but as Tsubaki hit Orihime narrowed her eyes it almost seemed like it was Tsubaki that would break, but instead it was the doors that burst shattering into thousands of shards of light. Which seemed to swarm out around them and back in sucking everyone out of the corridor and spitting them out, separating all of those that had gone with the sol purpose of saving one girl.

~*~

Ichigo groaned as he lay there Sakura still secure in his arms. Laying on the floor near him was Gwen he really didn't know the girl all that well but she was with him and he'd watch out for her as well. Glancing about he noticed that the others were gone and had no idea where they had gone. Taking a deep breath he got up and looked over at the girl who was pushing herself up and groaning a bit.

"Hey are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

At first he didn't get an answer and was about to repeat himself when she spoke.

"Yes, although my ears are ringing." She said as she stood up and brushed herself off. Ichigo nodded and looked around. "We have a problem, don't know where to go."

"True, but I doubt that is going to stop you." Gwen said and Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, let's get moving the only way we're going to stop this is to find this Enma guy and get him to stop punishing Sakura."

He started walking shifting Sakura from his arms to his back the silk Wrapped around Zangetsu would keep her from getting cut, and also allow him a bit more mobility in movement. "That and we have to try and find the others."

"Oh I'd worry more about yourself Ryoka." A voice chimed off to the side. "While I have to thank you for bringing our wayward Captain back home, this is as far as you're going to go I'm afraid…."

~*~

Rukia pressed the heel of her hand to her temple and looked around. She was in a large room no sign of windows anywhere. Glancing to her left let her see Orihime lying there near her. That was fine Orihime was a good friend and strong fighter. Then and Choko not much farther off sitting up as well and looking around…

"Rukia."

"yeah." Rukia said as she sat there a moment longer before going to inspect Orihime and make sure she was alright. "Do you know where we are Choko?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Choko said as she stood up as well. "We're in the hall of punishment." She took a deep breath. "We'll be fighting squad members here just to try to get out."

"That bad huh?"

"Worse." A man's voice said as both Rukia and Choko turned. Orihime was alright but she would not be waking up any time soon. "The Ryoka have but one fate. You on the other hand Hishiori Choko are now to be executed for Treason by bringing outsiders into the grand hall."

"You always were full of yourself Kenryu." Choko returned and drew her Zanpakuto. "Stay back and protect Orihime Rukia."

Kenryu was not one she had ever bothered to get last name of, but his spiky purple hair and purple eyes were unforgettable….and both moved as one blades crashing in mid air….all Rukia could do at the moment was watch.

~*~

Ishida Uryu was certain this day could not get any worse. Renji was laying on him and no matter what he did he could not get the man off of him. Although his saving grace was when Chad appeared and lifted him off. Then tossed Renji over his shoulder like a sack of flower.

"We should get moving." Uryu said as he brushed off his clothes and looked around shoving his glasses back up his nose.

"We need to find Ichigo and the others." Chad said not happy about being separated after all he promised he would always watch Ichigo's back he couldn't do that here.

"Well then we better go that way." Akahana said as she walked up to them and took a deep breath. "It'll lead us to the stairwell up."

Uryu nodded and began walking with them heading that way. Although he could not help but feel this was like some giant trap.

~*~

She stood there looking at the viewing portal watching as each one moved Ichigo and that girl Gwen fighting against Gin, which didn't seem fair but he had refused to let go of Sakura. Then there was Uryu and the group he was with heading towards the stairs. And lastly Rukia and Choko with the girl Orihime.

It pained Miyuki but it had to be done. They had sided with Sakura who had broken the rules. Without rules there was no balance. She had no choice but to bring them down the path from punishment and leave them to their fate.

"You shouldn't have grabbed a hold of the Ryoka Akahana, Choko." She said as she closed her eyes. "Now your fate is sealed with there's and Ex-captain Hitsugaya's. There is no other way for you now. The rules must be maintained. Balance must be kept. Please accept your fates quietly…do not prolong your punishment it will simply make it more painful." Miyuki said in a low dreamy voice. Although she felt it was too bad they could not hear her. Else her warning may have made this futile attempt stop.

~*~

To be continued.


	7. Punishment and Resolve

The sound of swords crashing resonated in the room. Behind him against the wall was Sakura sitting there with her head lulled and those pretty eyes of her closed. Next to her using a Quincy technique was Gwen for which he was glad she ended up with him. He would not be able to fight completely focused if he was constantly worried about Sakura being hurt. But with Gwen shielding them both he could focus on the guy before him.

Powder blue hair and vibrant blue eyes, his uniform was white with blue trim even his sword was blue. Ichigo was getting a little annoyed to stay the least. He took a deep breath as he held Zangetsu before him looking at the one who was regarding him silently.

"I have to give you credit for being able to survive my first attack let alone dodge. I am Fifth Seat of Zero Divisions 7 Squad under the glorious leadership of Yuu Wantabe. " He said as he tipped his sword. "I am Rowan Loveless. Although you need not remember it Ryoka for soon you will be dead."

Ichigo snorted. "Getsuga Tensho." He said in a sharp tone as he swung Zangetsu the arching wave of light slamming into Rowan's blade as he went sliding backwards.

"Please you do not have the power even now to stand against me. I have more power in my little finger then you have all together. It would be best for you if you simply accepted your fate and died boy. Then I will punish the girl and bring Ex-Captain Hitsugaya finish being punished for her transgressions." Rowan spoke but Ichigo glanced back a little.

"Hey Gwen how are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm fine although this is a little taking but Sakura is looking quiet pale we might need to speed things up Ichigo." Gwen called back as she knelt there.

Ichigo looked at the man before him. "So you aren't even a Captain in charge of a squad then? I don't have the time to waste with you." He said irate as he looked at Rowan who seemed to have a thing for long speeches.

"Bend the forgotten way. Split and divide Croshilt." Rowan said as his sword seemed to become several long blades from one hilt. He pointed it at Ichigo. "Peirce."

Ichigo grit his teeth as he was no running attempting to dodge long firing spikes of metal from the blade. Well that solved what his Shi-kai was now as long as the fool didn't go ban-kai and gave up it would be all good but no such luck.

"You are a stubborn one." He said as he looked at Ichigo then over at the girl Quincy who was beginning to feel the strain of holding the shielding spell for so long. "Listen girl lower the shield and surrender and I will see to it that you are lightly punished you have done nothing more then enter without permission at this point. Turn back now and the punishment will not be as severe." He said meaning he would make her death as an intruder to the Imperial palace quick and painless as opposed to drawing it out.

Gwen looked at him. "I am a Quincy." She said in a cool tone. "Despite what you may be thinking I hold no love for the Shinigami. I am here because a friend asked for help and he just happens to be friends with a Substitute Shinigami who he was helping." Gwen said as she continued to hold the shielding spell. "Make no mistake Shinigami. Should Kurosaki-kun there fail in defeating you I will take his place and I will cut you down."

Rowan sighed. "Big words from such a small girl…." He said as he looked at her then at Ichigo. "I suppose I will now need to kill you both painfully slow to teach you both a valuable lesson about breaking and entering." He said as he held his sword before him. "Ban-kai." As the blades seemed to melt and hit the ground he smirked. "Flood the horizon Croshilt. Engulf."

Ichigo moved running and attempting to get out of the way of the liquid metal stream that was trying to consume him. This guy was a Shinseina? Sakura nearly killed him with her Shi-kai alone it had been almost impossible to dodge and realized at that moment why she was a Captain still upon entering the Shinseina. Although they were all Captains they became normal ranked soldiers depending on their skill levels. It meant that although he was a Captain outside of Division Zero he was no longer one within.

"Ban-kai." Ichigo said sliding across the room and holding Zangetsu in one hand, as the white silk ribbon wrapped around his arm going back towards his shoulder. Once the power exploded out around him he was once again in his familiar black clothes belonging to his Ban-kai and realized that the white would not form until he used …Sumiyaka Koushi. "Getsuga Tensho." He said as he swung the now long narrow blade the black condensed reiatsu tearing thru the wave of metal coming at him and slamming into the Captain before him who's sword was now swimming across the ground.

Ichigo watched as the man went flying backwards and slammed into the wall before slowly getting up.

"Clearly you are not one to be taken lightly." Rowan said as he stood and looked at Ichigo. "Very well…steal the light Croshilt." He said as the metal seemed to now float up in the air and begin…frying fast thin narrow bolts of metal at him. Thousands that oddly enough reminded him of…Byakuya's Zenbonzakura. Ichigo held his ground as they flew towards him. Gwen held her breath….how on earth would he get away from that?

~*~

Rukia watched horror stricken as Choko continued to battle against Kenryuu who was whipping the floor with her. Easily it was clearly no match as he fought against her. He was still only using Shi-kai while she was using her ban-kai….and…loosing. Rukia knelt there looking at the fight with Orihime behind her. As far as she knew the girl was still asleep on the cold ground. She rested her hand on her Zanpakuto she could fight as well but in this situation it would do them no good. Someone needed to protect Orihime and yet…Choko was going to die at this rate and by the look on her face she had accepted that.

Choko went flying backwards into the wall slamming into it with such force she lost her grip on her Zanpakuto. She watched Tsukikage go sliding across the floor the black blade coming to a stop against the far wall the stars still glittering along it's length. She would not make it out of this battle alive. For all of her comments about his gloating and boasting there was no mistaking that Kenyruu was a powerful fighter. He had managed to deflect everything she did. She looked up as he brought his sword around and released his Shi-kai closing her eyes as she got ready to accept her death and her failure her body so badly damaged so very quickly. The painful truth…was that while her Zanpakuto was a dark elemental kido styled blade his was a holy. It ate thru her attacks like it was nothing. There had never been a question of who would win this fight. Not in her mind she had gone in knowing that it was a loosing battle.

"_Hinagiku, Baigon Lily…_." Orihime's voice rang out even as his attack was flying towards Choko. "_Santen Kesshun I reject_" She was sitting up her hands on either side of her head as three bolts of light flew forth forming the triangle between Choko and the attack which hit. The shield held and the attack fizzled out.

"_Shonou, Ayame…Souten Kishun…_" She said as Rukia looked back at her. "_I reject_." She said quickly as the second shield formed the two spirits floating above and below Choko healing her wounds as she stood up.

"Interesting, you are actually rejecting not only my attack, but the damage I have done with my attacks." He said as he turned to face her. "I cannot allow you to go any further girl." He lifted his sword getting ready to unleash his Shi-kai while facing her.

"Orihime." Rukia said as she drew her own sword. This was not good; against the door Orihime had been fine, able to summon the inner strength to tear it down because she was not killing another. But she didn't have the strength to take a life and not regret it. Not let it eat away at her and for that reason Tsubaki would never have the power needed to cut down someone of Kenryuu's power.

"No…Orihime call them to you, get out of the way!" Choko said as she attempted to sit up, which was a struggle.

Orihime looked at Rukia and then at Choko, she could sense Ichigo, feel his spiritual pressure and knew he was fighting. But he had come for her in Hueco Mundo had protected her there as well. She could still remember Nel's words. That he was crying then in pain and why could she not see it? She did now, all of this fighting to protect his friends. She realized then or rather started to that Ichigo believed he had to carry that cross alone, that he had to protect all of them and her. She narrowed her eyes as her spiritual pressure rose to levels never before seen out of her. As her resolve became clear, crystal clear.

Orihime looked at Kenryuu as he launched his Shi-kai. Watched as Rukia started to move, but she had to protect herself and them, so that they could all meet back up with Ichigo and the others, so that they could save Sakura.

"_Tsubaki._" Orihime said as she brought her hands up before her, wave after wave of power tore around her, her hair whipping around her the deep reddish brown silken length flying about as if being manhandled by some unforeseen wind. She was frowning this wasn't something she ever wanted to do but she had to. For all of their sakes if he was cutting thru Choko's attack then there was a chance he would cut thru Rukia's as well. She had to reject it now, his attack his hurting them. She had to if they were to all go back home. She wanted to see Ichigo smile from the depths of his heart and not have to hide any more tears. Anymore sorrow, she wanted to show him that if he needed her shoulder to lean upon it was there. That he could count on her to protect those she cared about too. "_Koten Zashun…_"

Kenryuu's attack was nearly upon her as she looked at him, the blazing comet of power that was Tsubaki before her the wall and floor cracking under the incredible spiritual pressure she was unleashing. "_I reject._" She shouted as he flew fast cutting apart the attack that flew towards her blazing thru it as if it was nothing more than tissue paper. Before slamming into that mans chest tearing thru him and causing him to fall backwards, the other flower spirits returned to her as did Tsubaki who smirked.

"About time you used me right Orihime." Tsubaki said as he floated there and she blinked before sitting down hard and shivering a little. "Yes but I…" She said softly did she just kill him?

~*~

Uryu sighed as they moved towards the stairs which didn't seem to be getting any closer to them. In fact if possible they seemed to be getting further and further away from them. That didn't make any sense. Chad was carrying Renji as they attempted to make it to the stairs. Renji was still out of it, which wasn't helping any he was the Shinigami in the group and seemed to be a bit fried.

"Did you notice?"

Uryu looked at Chad and nodded. "Yeah, no matter how long we walk the stairs are not getting any closer." He said and glanced to the side. "I can sense Ichigo fighting somewhere to our right and Orihime and to our left."

"We seem to be in the middle." He said as he looked at him then at the stairs.

"Yes, but at the moment we have no other choice but to press on. I didn't see any pathways leading off so it's safe to assume they will meet us on the next level." Uryu said as he continued to walk…that is if they could get to the next level.

Akahana looked over at the two and sighed. "It's not getting farther away." She said as they walked. "This is the hall of trails. In order to get to the stairwell…well we have to pass our own inner trail. We have to figure out what it is we're really fighting for here."

Uryu looked at her and then at the stairwell. "The pride of the Quincy, " He said and went sliding backwards by several yards.

Akahana sighed. "And the wrong answer will push you further away from the stairs…" She said and Chad shook his head.

"I take it the stairs do not appreciate sarcasm." Chad said and she shook her head….no.

The waited then for Uryu to catch back up to them.

~*~

Miyuki frowned, they were not accepting there punishment, although they would not get to the next level. Ichigo was fighting along against Rowan and about to be killed then it would be the girl Quincy. The girl Orihime showed incredible powers but that was about as far as it would go. Kenryuu would be getting up in a moment to deal with them she was sure of that. An attack of that calabier was not enough to finish him off. Then there was the group already in the hall of trails. While Akahana knew her own inner answers they did not and unless they could all find them none of them would precede, and eventually die there.

"I warned you, all of you to stay out of this." Miyuki said shaking her head as she watched them. "You have no one to blame but yourselves." Although she went back to watching the two fights currently going on, soon they would be over. And Sakura would be dealt with.

~*~

Rowan stared as the ball fired thousands of shots and Ichigo Kurosaki deflected each and every single last one of them. But that wasn't enough he got ready to fire another round the ball shifting to do a different round of attacks that this time Ichigo would not be able to dodge.

Ichigo looked at him. "Sumiyaka Koushi." He said in a low tone, as the mask formed and his robes changed flipping around again. The style of his ban-kai reversed and he moved fast and hard both men flickering about the room before Rowan hit the ground his Zanpakuto sliding away as he struggled to get up and failed. He laid there and looked at Ichigo.

"Do it, finish me off." Rowan stated.

"No thanks." Ichigo said as he stepped down and turned so that Rowan would be looking at his profile.

"What do you mean no…"

"Just what I said, I'm not here to kill you. Just to save Sakura." Ichigo said as he looked at him. "Which way do we have to go to talk to the guy who's punishing her?" he asked looking at him.

Rowan stared….not here to kill him, or anyone else if he understood him correctly. Just to save…he looked past Ichigo to Sakura who was still safely nestled next to the Quincy who was shielding them both.

"Don't go to the stairs, don't use the hall of trails, it's a trap and unless Sakura wakes in it you'll never find the way out." Rowan said taking a shaky breath. He was so very tired. "Take the spiral way, it's that way." He said pointing in a different direction. "It'll lead out to the inner gardens it's a bit of a detour but you'll get where you're going faster….just tell me why..why are you saving her? Are you after more power, or something?"

Ichigo looked at him. "I sought this power for the same reason I'm doing this." He said as he looked at Rowan. "To save as many people as I can, Sakura is a friend, so I'm going to save her no matter what. As for the power gain, there was some sort of Oni-hollow hybrid that attacked and I wanted the strength to fight that thing and make sure it couldn't hurt anyone in Karakura town especially if any more of them show up. "

Rowan nodded and took a deep breath. "Be careful Kurosaki Ichigo. Not everyone will go down so easily."

Ichigo looked at him as he fell asleep there and walked over releasing his advanced state and then gently lifting Sakura up onto his back after putting Zangetsu away.

"Ready?" He asked and Gwen nodded.

Together they started walking.

~*~

Choko got up and walked over placing her hand on Orihime's shoulder. "It couldn't be helped you had no choice but to kill him Orihime."

Orihime looked at her shaking her head it was still a little much to deal with, weren't they on the same side?

Rukia had walked away for the moment to look around and froze turning as he stood up laughing.

"Who's dead? Not me." He said in a sharp tone as he brought his sword around and pointed gathering power. "You will pay for what you've done girl."

"Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia said as he turned to look at her bringing his sword around, her own Zanpakuto going white from pummel to tip. The white sash swirling as she moved the elegance of her blade showing through. "Some no Mai, Haukerun. " She said as tapped the ground three times and held the blade as shoulder level tip pointed at him as a collum of ice shot forth freezing the Shinigami before her. She swung the blade down and narrowed her eyes. "No, Orihime you did not kill, it is not in your nature to kill."

Rukia looked at her. "But you did stop him, stunning him for a moment. If he had been wise he would have taken the stop of battle that you offered to him."

Orihime looked at Rukia then at the collum of ice which shattered….and Kenryuu right along with it. Normally Rukia knew that her attack would not have been enough to do something like that, but when Orihime's Tsubaki shot thru him it weakened him more than enough for her to finish the job. But it was simply nicer to the frightened girl to keep her from going hysterical and not telling her that she had just about killed him. …

~*~

To be continued.


End file.
